Children of Ark
by Ashrak616
Summary: The gravity children are not the only one that can use the full potential of the AT.Powerful regalia surfaces. S-class teams resurfaces. secret reveals itself. currently no pairings. WARNING: VEEEEEEEERY SLOOOOOW UPDATE
1. a forgotten knight

**Discalimer: **I don't own air gear

A Forgotten Knight

_Eight figures standing on what appear to be battlefield, surrounding them are wreckage and ruins. Seven of the eight figures are wearing black skin tight armour, and a helmet with a black visor, all seven of them are wearing an AT. The eighth figure is a giant machine that's look like a spider with multiple weapons surrounding the body. At the same time the seven figures attacked the machine all at once, the fighting is fierce but in the end the seven figures came out victorious. In one of the ruins, a head of a five years old girl pop out and look around, when she noticed the seven figures she immediately runs towards them._

"_Onee-san, onii-san" shouted the girl as she runs towards them, but an explosion suddenly happens_

A person suddenly woke up, the figure of the person shows that she is a female.

"It's been twenty years since that incident, why did I dream about it" the female thought. She then went to look for her bag; once she found her bag she pulled out a small box with Ceres written at the lid and opened it. Inside the box are a photo, a key, and a CD. The photo contain three children wearing a skin tight suit, the two older children of the group are sixteen and eighteen while the third person is around six or seven years old. Taking a deep breath the person returned the photo back to the box and put it back to the bag, she then got up and left the room.

/

Outside of a rundown warehouse a female around the age of sixteen, looking around when she noticed that birds are all flocking towards the warehouse.

"He's always easy to find" the girl muttered and went inside.

Inside of the warehouse a fight is happening. In the middle of the crowd an area is clear with an exception of five people, four of them are fighting the fifth that is yet to break a sweat as defeat each one of them. After the last of the four man team is knocked out, half of the audience shouted in joy, shouts of way to go Ikki, good job and many praises were given to the victor.

"You West Side Gangs know that this means that this place will be the East Side's territory until you guys defeated us" Ikki said to the defeated group.

"Come on, let's go to karaoke and celebrate" shouted by someone in the crowd and the rest of the crowd agree.

"Sorry guys but I have to go back home, the girls will be furious if I miss dinner" Ikki replied

Ikki's friends and supporters shuddered when reminded about Ikki's housemates (especially the older members) and just nodded. Ikki suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around and saw Ringo.

"So, I'm late for dinner aren't I" Ikki sighed as Ringo nodded

He then led Ringo out of the warehouse towards his bike.

"Poor Ikki, he will be missed" said one of the crowd as pull his off his and towards his chest and closed his eyes like praying for a friend that's going to be executed.

"Yo, East Side Gangs" shouted by one of the West Side Gangs as the others begun to regain consciousness.

"Did you know that, we are good friends with the Skull Saders" the member informed with a sinister sneer on his face. The crowd of the East Side begun to pale as they realised where this is going, however no one notices that one of them frowned at the threat of the west side.

/

By the Ringo and Ikki got home it was a dark outside.

"We're home" Ringo shouted

Mikan suddenly charges towards them like an angry bull, followed by the other two Noyamano sisters on more sedate pace.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" shouted Mikan as she throw Ikki across the room and followed it with a submission hold.

"I have to help some friends and then I have to help an old lady to get her cat, which I had to chase across the district where Ringo found me" Ikki replied

A tick appeared in Mikan's head, and she started to put her sleeves up to her shoulder then called out a battle cry as she pounce Ikki to pulp. After several cussing and wrecked furniture Ikki decided to head to his room.

Inside his Ikki's phone rings, he looks at the number calling and recognizes it

"Hello"

"I see. I'll deal with it"

"No, don't worry. I'll be fine"

"Just be prepare, once this is over you know what will happen next if goes smoothly"

"Yes, I know. Bye"

With that he closes down the phone, and took a box out of his bed. Looking at it for a while before opening a box, there is something written on the lid but obscure by the shadow. It contains photos, a book, a PDA, a mobile phone, a tool kit, and a pair of Air Trek, on its frame you will see SX-01 Tempest written in it. Looking at the AT he thought "_well old pal its looks like you and I will soar through the skies again_" and with that he opened the tool kit and begun the maintenance and repair of the AT.

/

The next day Ikki decided to visit his favourite spot, he then lay there looking at the skies. "_The sky looks peaceful; I wish I could say the same for the coming days. The place will soon fall into chaos as the Gram Scale comes closer_" he thought, his mind begun to wander about something mundane with Ringo interrupted him.

"Ikki, there you are" Ringo shouted as she comes close "don't forget we will have to go to class soon"

"I know, I'm just waiting for something" Ikki replied. Ringo was about to ask, when she heard a grinding noise it becomes more loudly as it got closer. And from the alley nearby a girl with pink hair that reach her lower back, wearing a one piece school that reach the mid thigh, a pilot's hat with goggles, she show an amazing acrobatic move in the air and lands on a nearby roof top.

"Do you know her" Ringo inquired

"No, but she always pass this way at exact same time" Ikki replied as he decided to head back home, Ringo realising that Ikki is leaving decided to follow

"Why don't you try AT, so you can meet her" Ringo asked as they walk back home

"I'm not that shallow; if I decided to try AT, I'll do it because I want to not because I just want to meet some girl" Ikki replied

Ringo sigh in relief from the reply, and they continued to walk home in silence.

/

Late in the afternoon after their classes, Ikki is seen walking on a nearby river where he met Kazu.

"Hey Ikki, I need to show you something" Kazu shouted while waving at Ikki

"Sure lead the way" Ikki answered as he heads towards Kazu

They made some idle chit chat as they walk along; you will notice that Kazu is nervous about something.

"Here we are" Kazu said once they arrived to their destination

Looking around Ikki noticed that they are in an abandoned warehouse, he was about to ask Kazu when he noticed him gone. He then decided to prepare himself on whatever going to happen. Suddenly a group people wearing a hooded cloak and mask carrying a cross like object with tiny spike in it surrounded him and all of them are wearing AT.

"So you're Baby Face Ikki" said the person in the middle of the group as he removes his mask, revealing his face. The person has an ugly looking face with a skull tattoo on his head.

"Yeah" Ikki replied boredom can be heard in his voice

The person suddenly rushes and grabs Ikki, he then move up the wall and jump at about fifty into the air, with Ikki's face pointing towards the ground.

"If I release you right now, you will fall and die" the person said to Ikki, who just yawned at the threat.

When they reach the ground, Ikki's face is about an inch away from the ground. Ikki is then released by a surprised leader of the Skull Saders, as a blade of fire nearly hit his hands. He looks up and sees a person wearing a red hooded cloak, orange face mask, a goggle covering the eyes. Carrying a bag

"Who the hell are you?" Magaki shouted

Before the person could reply, Ikki interrupted

"You know that I can handle myself Hellfire"

"I was thinking you might want to use this" Hellfire said as he throws the bag to Ikki.

Catching the bag by it handle, Ikki looks inside of it and a grin forms on his face. Pulling the item from the bag, it shows that it contains an AT.

"You know Hellfire, you just gave me a great idea" Ikki said as he put on the ATs

"I think its time for me to return to the AT world" Ikki continued as he stands

Few minutes later…

We see Hellfire and Ikki standing, the entire place looks like a massive hurricane went through the place.

"'Sigh' should've known that they're light weights" Ikki said as he look around the littered bodies of the Skull Saders

"Your out of practice" Hellfire said while pointing at the broken pieces of Ikki's AT (the entire bottom part including the sole is destroyed) "usually the entire AT is destroyed when you use that technique unless it's the SX-01"

"Like you haven't loose your touch yourself" Ikki pointed at the damages taken by Hellfire, there some scratches and small cut through out his body "usually nothing short of a direct hit from that technique could hit you"

They both stare at each other for a few seconds, and then they laugh. Once they stop laughing they said their farewell and went to their separate ways.

/

Later that night Ikki took out his AT, a goggle, a face mask (similar to Kakashi's face mask), and a hooded blue cloak, he left a note at a table saying that he will be at Kazu's place.

"It's time to fly old pal" Ikki said to his AT as he put it on. He put on his face mask, his goggles covering his eyes and put up his hood. If one to look at him right now no will recognise him, deciding that everything is in place. He decided to do some runs, after that he performed jumps and flip around sixty feet off the ground.

"_Hmm… today is Friday, if I'm not mistaken the riders should be gathering somewhere_" Ikki thought as he land on a building, "_I wonder where they do it now, and I just know the right people to ask_"

He then head towards the train tracks looking for something, it only took few minutes to find, the saw it. It was a small shop pulled buy quad bike; the sign on top of it says 'Grand Slam'. A large lady in the counter looked at Ikki and asked

"What is it you want; we have every parts of AT that are available in the shelf"

"Don't tell me you forgotten about me, Oba-san. I'm hurt" Ikki said mockingly, while showing a necklace to the lady.

The lady look annoyed at Ikki but when she saw the design in the necklace her eyes grew in surprise. In the necklace is a shield with two lightning bolts forming an x behind a crown, behind the shield is two swords forming an x, below are words the said veho super pennae of libertas (ride upon the wings of freedom)

"I-It can't be, t-t-that's the crest of storm. Which means that…" the lady stuttered

"Yes, I am. But I believe that you guys have something I need" Ikki interrupted

"Of course" the lady opens the cabinet that contain the emblems and stickers of teams from the 'Golden Era', and took one of them and gave it to Ikki

"I believe that you will also want to know the location of 'The Meet'" the lady asked

Ikki nodded and replied "I'm sure ji-san can take me there"

"Right you are my boy, it's also good to see you" an old man suddenly jump out of nowhere "now then follow me"

Jumping around buildings at fast pace, they reached the place many storm riders had gathered. He saw some familiar teams such as the Kintetsu Bulls that were beginning to rise in rank when he left the AT world ten years ago.

"Here you are my boy, I had to go back to the shop now" said the old man as he left.

Ikki jump down to join the crowd. Wandering around observing the interaction of different teams with each other, he also knows that he is being observed by at least three people, all of them are part of a Class-A team. He then saw Simca heading towards him, a she pass him he whispered to her as he place a sticker in her cloth and left the park.

/

Spitfire notices that after Simca pass be the stranger that he's been observing suddenly stop, looking for the stranger, her showing a great surprised and wonder. He approached her

"What's the matter Simca, you look surprised" he asked

"It's just that person; he seems to be oddly familiar" Simca replied

"Really?" Spitfire said in a curious tone

"He also said 'this is for the memory of those who have fallen'" Simca said as she look at the sticker, when saw the sticker she was surprised caused it was a team that rivals her old team during the 'Golden Era'. Spitfire saw the surprise look in Simca's face and look at the sticker and what he saw shocked him to the core. Its design has a black haired knight wearing a gold amour with silver outline and a white cape flowing on its back, holding up a double edge sword with a winged hand guard riding a rearing bronzed armoured Pegasus. He can still remember the name of this team clearly; a team that consisted of riders that can rival the road kings even thought they don't seem possesses any regalia. The name that's written above the in arch, the name is…

SKY KNIGHTS

/

AN: It has been 3yrs since I dealt with this. added a page break for each different scene. I'm currently revising chapter 2 and hopefully have it up by today


	2. mysterious player

**Disclaimer: I don't own air gear**

**/**

Thirty minutes after Ikki and Hellfire left the site the police arrived at the site of devastation, they notice the littered bodies of the Skull Saders and called the paramedics. As the police and paramedics scuttling around the ruins, a black range rover stopped by a nearby building; its occupants are observing the events going around the site.

Both passengers observing the sight, the driver already knows who done it and planning on how to confront the culprit while the other passenger is producing an aura of bloodlust. Deciding to think about the situation later, the driver drives away from the site

As the range rover leaves, a figure hidden in the shadow of a ruined building looked at the vehicle then looks at site and thought "_It looks like Aeolus has returned, better inform Clover 'giggle'"_ the figure suddenly vanished.

/

Ikki heading towards the door carrying a gym bag with him

"Where are you going?" Ume inquired looking at him curiously

"Out" Ikki replied vaguely, knowing that if the sisters found what he's planning to do they will keep a close eye on him

Ikki walked out of the house without realising that Mikan and Ringo are looking at him suspiciously from the living room

"Ikki has been acting like that for the past four days" Ringo commented while drinking her tea

"You don't think that he is having a tryst with someone do you?" Mikan said mischievously "and the things in his bag are some of their…toys."

The cup in Ringo's hand suddenly broke into pieces, "Of course not" replied with a voice of false innocence while her eyebrow is twitching

"Say why don't we follow him, he should be an easy to find with us wearing an AT" Mikan suggested

"NO" Ringo shouted

"I mean, that would an invasion of privacy. And even he is seeing someone it's none of our business" she explained trying to appear calm with a hint of sadness in her voice

"I think I'll turn in early" Ringo continued as she stand up and went to her room

She didn't notice that Mikan is smirking while looking at her

Five minutes later…

Ringo in her AT clothes jumped out of her window towards to the neighbouring roof, once she landed on the roof a voice said

"So it's none of our business, eh?"

Nearly jumping in surprise look at where the voice came from and saw Mikan and Ume standing at the roof of their house

Sighing knowing that there no point of arguing with Mikan, she jumped into nearby building followed by Mikan and Ume

/

The sisters did not realized that they were being watched by a female figure three buildings away

The female is wearing a black leather sleeveless top and a black leather with silver lines up to the top of the pants, giving an image of silver vines wrap around the pants. The most noticeable feature she has is the eight pointed star in her pupil; hints of worry can be seen in her eyes as she looks towards the sisters.

_/ _

The Nayomano sisters jumping along the roof tops looking for Ikki, when suddenly a female wearing a black spaghetti string top with a dancing figure design in it, with grey multi-pocket cargo pants, wearing headphones on her ears went pass them. The sisters ignore thinking that she's just an elite storm rider, but they couldn't shake the feeling of power radiating from the girl.

Almost half an hour had passed and the sisters still haven't found Ikki, stopping at top of a building.

"_Ikki where are you?_" Ringo thought

"_When I find that bird-brain I'll rip him to pieces_" Mikan thought and still thinking of many ways to inflict physical harm to Ikki once they found him

"_Shii…_"

The sisters then hear a giggle, looking around they found the voice coming from the top of water tower of the building.

Jumping at the top they found a girl around Nue's age. The girl has blond hair tied in ponytail in both sides, has blue eyes (younger version of naruto's oiroke no jutsu), wearing a black jacket with an eagle head patch on the shoulder of the jacket.

"Brat, what are you giggling about" Mikan asked irritably

Giggle "you guys are looking at the wrong place; he's at the western part of the ward, just follow the music"

"Alright, that's enough who the hell are you?" Mikan said nearly screaming at the girl

The girl standing up and look at Mikan and said "most people call me Aquila, leader of the Black Eagles" and she left

The Nayomano sisters were stunned, they've heard of the Black Eagles and its mysterious leader Aquila from teams that participated at the GST (Gram Scale Tournament) from previous years. The Black Eagles first appeared five years ago at Kanagawa, quickly ascending but became silent after reaching the A-class rank.

They decided to heed Aquila's word they headed west; as they go along they suddenly heard a sound a very soft melody like the music itself is mourning. Following it they found Ikki looking at the stars, next to him, is the girl that passed them by playing a flute where the music is coming from, around them are ruins of several warehouses

/

(Earlier as Ikki left the house)

After leaving the Ikki immediately went around the corner and open his bag containing his AT, he quickly put them on head towards the Grand Slam shop.

Ikki continued to head towards the Grand Slam. Upon arrival he was greeted by the shopkeeper

"Hello baa-chan. I'm here to pick-up the package" Ikki said

"Here it is" the woman gave Ikki a rectangular box with a lock

"Why did you ask for that, anyway? We both know that you don't need it" the lady inquired

"I have plans for this. Things are going to get ugly soon baa-chan" Ikki said

"I see well then good luck. Hope to see you in one piece"

Ikki then left the shop and headed towards warehouse area of Tokyo.

/

Arriving near the centre of the warehouse sector, the central part of the sector contains many ruins of buildings similar to the ruins left by a war. A couple minutes later six more figures appear, one of them the youngest of them is Aquila and another familiar figure is Hellfire this time instead of a cloak and goggles; he's wearing a red jacket, red tinted shades, the mask remains the same. Ten minutes later a female wearing a black spaghetti string top with a dancing figure design in it, with grey multi-pocket cargo pants, wearing headphones on her ears drops down at his side.

"It's been awhile since the last the last time we've gathered like this" said one of the figures.

/

AN: Well chapter 2 is up now, there are no significant changes. Chapter 3 hopefully will be up with in this week, but any further chapter will put up whenever I got around on doing it.


End file.
